1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recreational vehicle sewer hose containment assembly and more particularly pertains to holding a sewer hose attached to a recreational vehicle in a stationary position for removal of sewage therefrom with a recreational vehicle sewer hose containment assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of recreational vehicle sewer hose attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, recreational vehicle sewer hose attachments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing sewage from a recreational vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,462 to Feliz discloses a recreational vehicle utility stowage and transfer system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,347 to Mercer discloses a waste evacuation attachment for recreational vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,978 to Rand discloses a recreational vehicle sewer hose support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,926 to Rapsilver discloses a dump fitting for sewer hose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,939 to Horn discloses a sewer hose supporter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,017 to Trottier discloses a recreational vehicle sewage removal adapter with back-flushing capability.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a recreational vehicle sewer hose containment assembly for holding a sewer hose attached to a recreational vehicle in a stationary operable configuration for removal of sewage from the recreational vehicle or for holding a sewer hose in a stowed configuration for transport by the recreational vehicle.
In this respect, the recreational vehicle sewer hose containment assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a sewer hose attached to a recreational vehicle in a stationary position for removal of sewage therefrom.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved recreational vehicle sewer hose containment assembly which can be used for holding a sewer hose attached to a recreational vehicle in a stationary position for removal of sewage therefrom. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.